Silver and Clair
by Mini people
Summary: This is another prompt challenge. Please read and review. Lemons maybe some swears and violence!
1. Panties

No one belongs to me! Please review! Another prompt challenge but this time about Silver and Clair! Btw he got the bandanna from Lyra who can say no to that girl?

Prompt 1- Panties

* * *

Silver was combing through the room looking for something that certain dragon master had taken. In Silver's rage he hadn't noticed the difference in rooms or the fact the smell was more flowery. No not at all.

He grinned spying the light blue fabric underneath the huge bed. Thinking it was his bandanna he ran over to it and grabbed it. Silver's eyes went wide with terror while his face burst into flames. In his hands were panties. Bright blue lacy panties. His first thought was that Lance wore these panties and almost freaked out at that.

"Are you in my room holding my underwear?" A feminine voice broke him from his thoughts. His head did a quick one-eighty, his eyes landing on a smirking blue haired woman.

"C-c-clair these are your p-panties?"

"Yeah they are."

Clair's face looked devious as she strutted towards the flabbergasted teen her hips swaying faintly. She took the garment out of his hands. Clair lent down, her lips brushed against Silver's cheek.

"Now get the hell out of my room! Never let me catch you with my panties ever again!"

Silver ran from her room as fast as his legs could carry him. His face heated up every time when he thought of the dragon mistress after that.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Cute

No one belongs to me please review! None of these little stories are connected.

Prompt 2-cute

The blunette didn't see Silver as handsome. Not as sexy or hot either. No she saw him as cute. The way he pouted sometimes. To his look of anger, it was almost sad.

She had told him numerous times that he was in fact just adorable to her which made him mad.

She loved his boyish face and long crimson hair that framed it so beautifully. Clair loved making the younger male blush, his face igniting. _So very cute, _she thought while running a hand through Silver's hair as his head rested against her chest.

But to Clair he was the cutest when he came. His eyes closed. Mouth opened a small moan escaping while he poured all he had into her. His back would arch, sweat dripping off of his face. He would lay there afterwards opening his eyes slowly with a goofy small smile on his face.

Yes he wasn't hot handsome not yet, but Clair knew he would be in future. Right now Silver was cutest thing in her world.

He hated it.

Please review!


	3. Blush

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 3- Blush

* * *

Silver hated it. The fact that this woman made his face heat up and his pants become a little tighter. She could do anything and make the poor teen's face blaze, but he couldn't make hers!

The red head wanted to make the dragon mistress blush. Make her go through the embarrassment that she put him through! It wasn't fair! She always made fun of him when his face grew rose colored.

He wanted to see her face heat up as bad as his does. Silver wanted to make fun of Clair like she does to him almost every day.

Silver got his perfect moment one thundering night.

The teen had climbed into the blunette's window mad out of his mind. Before she could even ask what the hell he was doing his lips crashed against hers. The gasp had let his tongue sweep into her mouth making her let loose a small moan.

His hands forced her down on the bed as his teeth nipped at her neck. Silver had torn her clothes off in a blink of an eye.

"Silver what are you-"

Silver had taken that moment to slam into her awaiting sex. He silenced her with lips and teeth. The pace was fast and rough as he pounded inside of her forcing her body to jerk to upwards at his.

He makes her come first which is something new to him and her. Silver does too finally when he looks down and sees that crimson color that's painted her face as she looks into his eyes.

The red head was proud. The blush was something he planned on making Clair do again.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Learning

I am the first person on this site to write a Silver and Clair pairing! Mmmm does this mean I made a shipping? Lol please review!

Prompt 4-Learning

* * *

Clair had to admit Silver was a quick learner. He committed everything to his memory and picked up on the smallest detail that normally she didn't even notice.

He learned that she liked it when he got rough. Silver never worried about hurting her. Picked up on the fact that Clair loved to bother her older cousin, he made sure to annoy the other red head every time he saw him.

The male found out she didn't like roses, he never tried to bring her some after she told him that roses were cheesy. Discovered that the older woman didn't like sweet things, so instead he would bring her dark chocolate.

Silver absorbed information about her like scholar cramming for a big test. He wanted to know everything about Clair. Studying the blunette was now his goal and only hobby, obsessed was a good word to describe the teen.

Really all he wanted to do was learn how to keep the girl he liked happy.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Picture

No one belongs to me! Please review for the sake of my sanity!

Prompt 5- Picture

* * *

Silver went through his phone deleting numbers to and fro. He hated getting calls from stupid trainers especially Joey, god how that little twat annoyed him. One battle and now the kid thinks he can call day and night all the time.

He went through the many pictures on his phone. Deleting the blurry ones and reminiscing on the ones of his friends until he landed on a certain one. This one sent a rush of blood to his groin area. Clair was in it, smirking and very nude displaying her body for the world to see.

Silver felt his body heat up and react to the very provocative photo of the female gym leader. His eyes darted around before re-focusing on the naughty thing.

A hand slid downwards pressing into the cloth of his jeans. A whimper escaped his lips as he grinded his palm against his erection. His thoughts revolved around the soul female while his hand finally wrapped it's self around his aching length.

Pants and heady moans escape from the teen's mouth the hand speeding up a bit, pre-cum leaking out of the rosy tip. The building pressure in his gut told Silver that he was close so very close. A thumb slid across the head smearing the small amount of fluids that dripped.

The teen arched a breathy moan leaving a panting mouth as liquid spewed from his throbbing member onto his hand and pants. Breathless for a few moments. Silver composed himself, putting the now soft organ back into his pants.

He grabbed his phone angrily dialing a number waiting for the person in question to pick up.

"Why hello there Silver!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! PUTIING THIS SMUT ON MY PHONE!

* * *

Please review!


	6. Candy

No one belongs to me please review! None of these little stories are connected!

Prompt 6- Candy

* * *

A set of bright blue eyes filled with amusement at the boy's reaction.

"I am not a child!"

"It's just some candy! Damn don't act like I insulted you!" Clair said through her enjoyment, popping a piece of the brightly colored sweet into her mouth. Her cheek bulged with a jaw breaker.

"No but you say it as if I am a child!"

"How can I did I do that?"

"Oh Silver-baby do you want a piece of candy?" Silver mimicked her in a sickly sweet voice at the same time he glared at her through the small slits of his eyes.

"Here have a piece of candy!" Clair popped the jaw breaker that had previously been in her mouth in to his. She beamed at him chuckling at Silver's still angry eyes, but you can't look mad with a bulging cheek.

"I don't like this." Silver slurred switching the candy into his other cheek.

"Oh shut up! Everybody likes candy!"

* * *

Please review!


	7. Date

Please review!

Prompt 7-Date

* * *

"What?"

"Yeah a date. I'll pick you up at eight and have you home sometime around eleven!"

Silver was confused. He knew enough that guys normally asked girls out not the other way around so to say the least he was embarrassed.

"Clair did you just ask Silver out?"

"Yeah I did. You asked Lyra out so I thought it was okay." Clair said sheepishly while shrugging her shoulders languidly. Lance's amber eyes narrowed in a stern glare before breaking into a booming laugh.

"Silver just asked out! I'm going to go tell Lyra right now!"

Lance took off leaving the two by themselves in the Dragon's den.

"So wanna go get dinner?"

"Didn't I just ask you that?"

"I'm a guy I should ask you out not the other way around! Now Lance is going to make fun of me and so Lyra! Why can't you just let me have a moment?"

The blunette smirked pushing the teen back alongside the wall. Her hand darted downwards into Silver's pants tracing the slight amount of hair that had grown.

"Oh Silver let me treat you like a man then."

Ten minutes later Lance returned only to get a full view of his dear cousin on her knees in front of Silver.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Needless to say the date had to be canceled because an angry Lance is not someone to be messed with.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Gifts

No one belongs to me! Please review! I had a boy give me a rock once for a gift so.

Prompt 8-Gifts

* * *

"Silver tell me what the hell is this?"

"It's a gift."

"No a gift is like flowers. This is a rock." The dragon mistress stated while gesturing towards the tiny pebble. Clair could not believe it. When her pint sized boyfriend told her that he was giving her a present; her first thought was a teddy bear or some chocolate. But no. It was a rock. A fucking rock.

"It's a special rock."

"How the hell is a rock special?"

Silver thought the rock was very nice. It was shiny and light blue like the sky.

"I got it thrown at my head by Ethan so I thought you would like the rock that wounded me."

"Ethan threw a rock at your head?"

"Yes."

Muteness reigned over the couple as Clair took her time considering the rock. She cracked a small smile as she brushed her plump lips against the red head's.

"I love it. Now I'm going to go whoop Ethan's ass! NO one throws rocks at my cute little Silver-kins!" Clair yelled, grabbing Silver's arm and dragging him off to find the black haired teen.

Five minutes later Ethan felt a rock bash into the side of his head. He turned, eyes bulging with fear at the sight of an angry Clair and a smirking Silver.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Letter

No one belongs to me! I had to throw Giovanni in this somewhere! He might pop up again who knows. I actually faked this letter with my mom once.

Prompt 9- Letters

* * *

The dark haired male was very surprised when a Pidgy had flapped its small wings in front of his face, a letter held inside of its talons. Giovanni coaxed the small bird Pokémon into giving it to him with success. He quickly sliced it open and noticing the name Silver, had begun to read.

_Dear father,_

_Yes it is Silver. I am fine. Yes I still hate you very much so. I just wrote this to tell you how great my life is._

_I met a very nice women. When I say women I mean about 23 years old. Oh yeah. You might know her. Clair the gym leader of Blackthorn city is my girlfriend. She is very pretty, I bet you thought that I could never get a girlfriend well ha I did! _

_Also guess what? I'm not a virgin, yupp lost that too. I bet your jealous old man! I am doing so great without your dumb bullshit! She has the best tits in the whole world and don't get me started on her…_

Giovanni had dropped the piece of offending paper, glaring at it as he did so. He couldn't believe this trash! No this couldn't be Silver, he would never write something like this! Giovanni stomped on the nasty letter before stalking off.

He was right though. Silver didn't write it, Clair did.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Confidence

No one belongs to me!

Prompt 10-Confidence

* * *

The air around the pair was filled with over whelming self-esteem. Nothing could tear them down. Not a single comment or a single glance.

Silver was confident in his ability even as he lost to Lyra. He wasn't afraid to face neither anyone nor anything. Pride drove every step he took. The red head didn't need anyone to tell him how good of a trainer he was.

Clair was the same. The sway of her hips as she swaggered around held self-assurance. Smirks and cool glances were a regular thing. She knew that she was beautiful. The blunette knew that she was powerful because the eighth gym leader always has to be good.

Confidence brought the two trainers together. It had seemed that no one could handle their attitude besides each other.

They held themselves in high regard in front of other people, but as soon as they were alone that pride fled on rising wings.

Silver didn't like his hair. Clair didn't like her thighs. They hated so many things about themselves, but with each other they felt confident. Clair only felt pretty because Silver told her that she was. Silver only thought he was a good trainer because Clair believed in him.

They gave their significant other the confidence that they both needed to live.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Argue

No one belongs to me! Please review! There are only 20 prompts this time!

Prompt 11- Argue

* * *

Yelling was almost a constant in the small house when that certain male was there. Shouts as they raged at each other about everything. Any subject could cause them to argue to what they were doing today to shoes.

People (Lance, Lyra, and Ethan) wondered how the two could even be together if they just screamed at each other all the time.

Glass spread across the floor from plates, fluffy white stuff torn from the couches, and torn clothes leading to where the argument had been brought to a close. Clair's hands would be placed on the teen's chest, while she roughly rose up and slammed herself back down upon his throbbing organ. Silver growling loudly, gripping her hips that made sure there would be bruises the next day. Their thrusts gave a painful pleasure which took their joined arousal to new heights. She would tear at his stomach as she came watching with satisfaction as blood welled up from the cuts. When he released silver would lean up and dig his teeth into Clair's bottom lip, moaning loudly at the blood that flowed out.

Arguing was oddly a turn on for both Silver and Clair so they did it very often. The angry disagreements that caused them to yell and shout profanities always turned into the most hateful sex anywhere and any place. Blood and sweat would coat their entwined bodies afterwards.

Silver glared at Clair. Clair glared at Silver.

Here comes another argument.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Smoke

No one belongs to me!

Prompt 12- Smoke

* * *

The blunette awoke to strong scent of something burning. Jumping to her, she dashed fighting off sleep, to the kitchen where the blackest haze was coming from. The smoke alarm had Clair in a terrified daze. Clair thought her house was on fire, but what awaited her wasn't that.

"Silver what are you doing?"

"I tried to make you breakfast. My eggs caught on fire and my toast. By the way I believe that I broke the toaster." Silver said sheepishly gesturing towards the pan of black sludge. She stared at the ruined pan and her unsure boyfriend before chuckling lightly at him. Clair opened the window letting the still smoke filled house air out.

"Clair are you okay there's smoke pouring out your window!" Lance yelled as he darted inside his cousin's home, heart pounding out of his chest.

"Lance we're fine nothings wrong just a mishap! How much smoke is there?"

"Tons of it just floating out your window! What happened?"

"Silver is a really sweet dork! He tried to cook and failed epically. I woke up thinking my house was on fire, but it is just some burned eggs and a broken toaster." Clair said through laughter pinching Silver's cheek affectionately. Lance grinned at Silver.

"He can't cook either! Damn that makes him and Lyra!"

"Lyra can't cook?"

"Nope she burned the hell outta my kitchen! My house smelt like burnt hair and smoke for two weeks!"

Silver never lived down that day were Blackthorn city had a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Fashion

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 13- Fashion

* * *

"Your shirt is hideous!"

"You wear an ugly outfit and a cape!"

"Do not insult the cape Silver."

"I am very much insulting your whole outfit, but mostly the cape."

The pair were in a small clothing store in Lavender town. Silver held a dark red sleeveless shirt that at the moment he thought was awesome, but Clair thought otherwise. The dragon mistress huffed while glaring at the red haired teen.

"Silver. You will compliment my fashion sense or else I will sick Lance on you like an angry Houndoom."

"Did you just threaten me, Clair?" Silver glared back at her. How dare she say that! Sick Lance on him! He wasn't scared of him, okay well maybe a little bit.

"Yes I am."

"Okay well here is my threat. If I can't get this shirt then I am going to tell the police that you're dating me and we had sex!"

Clair gasped at Silver. Her blue eyes were wide with shock. She turned around and quickly ran out of the store. Silver stared at her retreating back before taking off after the blunette.

"Clair!"

She stopped to glare at him some more as he caught up with her.

"What the hell?"

"Silver you took that way too far. First you insult me and then you can't take a fucking joke!"

"Clair, I'm sorry." The teen's head was against his chest, hands balled up at his sides. Silver to say the least felt horrible. Clair yanked the younger male into her arms, stroking his fiery hair lovingly.

"Do not insult me or threaten me like that ever again. Now let's go get that shirt it was nice choice and it looked good on you."

"I like your cape."

* * *

Please review!


	14. Duck

No one belongs to me!

Prompt 14-duck

* * *

If he had known what was coming he would have flung himself to the ground. A bunch of things were being thrown at him as he ducked and weaved trying to avoid them. Mostly just rocks and other hard materials though. Who was throwing things well that was very obvious. His very angry looking girlfriend, Clair.

"Clair! Stop throwing shit!" Silver yelled as he jumped behind the dresser the two shared. A plate smashed into the wall above him causing glass shards to rain down upon the poor teen. Confusion swarmed through his mind as he tried to figure out what he did to piss off the older female.

"What the fuck did I do?" He yelled desperately, hearing the dresser creak loudly while more things hit it.

"What the fuck did you do? You really have the nerve to ask?" Clair yelled back as she flung a shoe at the dresser. Her blue eyes were feral, her hair tousled and her clothes disheveled. She stomped over to the hiding Silver and ripped him by his shirt upwards so he could look her in the eye.

Silver stared up at her contemplating his options: One he could beg for mercy or two he could run for his life. Stupidly he chose two. The red head pushed Clair as hard as he could and quickly ran towards the door.

"SILVER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!

Needless to say the chase went on for about another ten minutes. Thank god Silver knew how to duck.


	15. Hate

No one belongs to me! Please leave a review!

Prompt 15- Hate

* * *

At first he had loathed the women to the point he just wanted to stop going to the Dragon's den to meet Lyra. This so called Dragon tamer pissed him off to where words could not explain how deeply he felt.

Everything caused him to hate her.

The way her cape fluttered around her as she sashayed around Silver. Those Light blue eyes that were filled with laughter and cockiness. That Seductive voice that wove itself into his memory. It all irritated him!

She teased him relentlessly about his hair, his clothes, and his face! Everything about him seemed to humor her! Damn it to hell he hated her!

Silver thought about Clair twenty four seven, trying to analyze why she was such a bitch. Finally one fateful day he had decided to confront her.

"Clair, I hate you!"

Clair didn't even look up from her perch among the large rocks in the Dragon's den.

"Silver you don't hate me." Clair said coyly finally looking up to the red haired boy. Silver glared down at her with as much hate that he could muster.

"Yes I do!"

The blunette rose up with one hand perched upon her hip as she met those silvery eyes with her own cool blue ones. Using her other hand she reached out and lightly traced the back of Silver's neck before pulling him forward into a searing kiss.

"Silver you don't hate me, you like me!"

She left Silver alone in the cave after that. Left him to his thoughts.

"Maybe I don't hate her after all."

* * *

Been awhile!


	16. Scared

No one belongs to me! Please leave a review! Only four more left! This is the second part to Duck!

Prompt 16- Scared

* * *

Silver had stopped running. He had decided just to face his crazy lover. Plus he was out of breath. The reed headed teen was bent over with his hands on his knees when Clair had finally found him.

"Silver!"

"Clair whatever I did I'm sorry!"

To say he wasn't surprised would be an understatement. Clair yanked him up wards into a tight hug with tears streaming down her face. Silver was very confused, first she was angry and now she was crying!

"Clair what's wrong?" Silver questioned quietly, leading them over to tree where they both sat down. He felt awkward, never had he had to deal with a crying person, much less a crying woman. Silver was not the best person to turn for comfort.

"Silver-babe don't freak out. And I don't wanna trap you, but if you leave me I will kill you and hide your body in the Dragon's Den. I'm Pregnant."

He froze. The working of his thoughts stopped and he couldn't breathe.

"Baby talk to me!"

"Y-yo-your pregnant?"

Silver couldn't believe it! He was fourteen with a kid on the way already! Fuck what would his father say or do about this! The teen was scared.

"Silver don't be scared. We're gonna be fine, so don't worry. I'm here."

Clair pulled him to her chest and stroked his flaming hair lovingly. He nuzzled against her trying to think of what to say back, but came up with nothing.

"I love you Silver and you love me back and you know it. So we'll get through this and if your father tries to intervene he will have the wrath of me brought down upon him."

Those words made some of the fear Silver had disappear. Now the only the thing that scared him was the possibility that Clair could turn into an emotional monster.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Last

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 17- Last

* * *

His first crush had been on the older trainer. Silver had never admitted it to anyone not even Lyra. He came to the realization after he couldn't stop staring at her for long periods of time. Mostly because she caught him. That had turned into his last crush.

The blunette had been his first kiss. That day changed his whole entire life. Now he couldn't dare think of kissing another woman besides her, because none of them could compare to Clair in any way.

Wet dreams happen to everyone even Silver. His first one had left him sweaty and needy with a few horrible stains. It had been about her, now all he could dream of was her wide hips and creamy looking thighs.

Clair had been his first lover. It had been one of greatest moments of his life and one of the most embarrassing. He swore to himself that the only reason he stayed with her is because he didn't want anyone else to know he came early. That made Clair his last lover.

Love had been the last thing on his mind when he found out he loved her. It was the first time Silver had ever felt that way about somebody. When Clair told him that she loved him back it made him happy to known that she was his first love and would be his last.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
